


Outdated Technology

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snake accepts newer technology.  In forms.  For reasons.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The First Message

Two months and seventeen days prior, Otacon had handed Snake a cellphone. It was an old flip-top type, with a small screen and very basic options. He could change the background color, from green to red, and red to blue. 

It took calls, texting messages, and sometimes photos, Otacon informed. Snake didn't like it.

“We have to stay as off the grid as possible, Otacon. You _know_ that,” he snapped.

“I _do_ know that, Snake. I told you, it's a private line I created, through a carrier proxy! It doesn't reach any wavelengths used by current technology; it's on a whole different system,” the engineer pleaded. He had ran his fingers through his hair at that point, exasperated. Snake recalled him leaving it at that, telling him to just forget about it.

Which Snake was happy to do, until Otacon demanded a single condition: it stay on him, and on-line.

“Think about it like a preemptive measure,” the otaku had muttered. “If you need something while I'm out, or you're in the middle of nowhere, hurt and out of codec range, you can call for help!”

He didn't like the idea of basically carrying a tracker, and doubted he'd ever even be out of codec range from the engineer, but Otacon eventually wore him down. And so, it stayed, tucked in a back pocket of his jeans, on-line, un-used, two months and seventeen days later.

On the two month and eighteenth-day mark of carrying the old phone, David felt it vibrate. It even made a soft _ping_ , which startled him, nearly giving him a concussion.

He was standing on a step-ladder, dusting the top of the cabinets in the kitchen, like Otacon asked. They made the pact that David, rather than going out shopping with his partner, would stay behind and clean what they hadn't gotten to recently. The mercenary's head snapped up in alarm, stopping a few centimeters short of nastily whacking the ceiling.

When he determined the source of the unexpected movement, David slowly lowered himself off the ladder and jammed a hand into his pocket to fish the phone out. He flicked the top open, squinting slightly at the image on the screen.

  
✉   
m e s s a g e r e c i e v e d !  
2 : 1 9 P. M. 0 2 / 1 7 / 2 0 0 9

 

Snake hesitantly tapped on the OPEN button, and another cheery screen greeted him.

  
\----- 2 : 1 9 P. M. ----- 

Hey, what do u think of these?  
Bow on the frnt.

[data attached]  
[----- download----- ]

\----- WBOO -----   


Snake, again, hesitantly tapped the ENTER button, which brought up a little green DOWNLOAD bar. He watched the number slowly tick upwards until it showed 100%. He clicked another confirmation button, which _then_ brought up a black window into which a small, slightly pixellated picture loaded, one row at a time.

Frustrated, Snake had just began considering to snap the phone closed and toss it to the side when the picture fully loaded, which shorted out his train of thought. He stood barefoot on a dirty linoleum floor, staring at the little screen.

Slowly, he reached his other hand up to the phone, cradling it slightly as he took a deep breath.

He felt light-headed and slightly dizzy, heavy and immobile at the same time. 

On the tiny screen was a picture of Otacon, standing in a small changing room, with his back to the mirror. He held his own corresponding phone over his pale shoulder, the image carefully snapped to provide an excellent view of his ass in a pair of light blue and white-striped panties.

Snake slowly lowered a hand to adjust himself through his pants, eyes trained on the small screen. _I thought you were out getting groceries and supplies,_ he thought blankly.

Heartbeat thudding heavily in his chest, Snake quickly tapped the REPLY option. A black screen popped up, and Snake stood, puzzled. What did he respond to that? Should he really even give in to this awful device?

Conflicted, he shifted from foot to foot, glancing uncomfortably around the room. After a moment, David decided whatever he chose, he just really wanted to look at that picture again.

  
\----- 2 : 3 6 P. M. ----- 

need 2 see bow

\----- MLLTMAN -----   


It took David two minutes to figure out how to navigate himself back to the picture, in which time he'd already received another file message from his partner.

He eagerly opened it, no longer concerned about the idea of a third party. The image that loaded both stopped Snake's heart and sent it racing at the same time.


	2. To File Away For Later Purposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake accepts newer technology. In forms. For reasons.

Snake wrapped a thick, rough hand around his cock, stroking with slow, deliberate movements. He was sitting on his heels, legs apart on the mattress, completely naked in the soft lamplight. While his left hand was busy with his stiffness, his right hand steadily held a thin, sleek black phone, the screen of which was set to a simple recording program.

On the bed, and on the screen, was Otacon. Hal, panting and covered in sweat, hands bound above his head, tied to a dark wood bedframe with Snake's tattered headband. A cliché, they both knew, but there was no sense getting some other piece of fabric dirty – and this one, they knew, would be strong enough to hold through Otacon's squirming. Of which he did a lot.

Currently, he was repeatedly lifting his hips, trying to make contact with Snake's, whining incessantly through the second piece of fabric – a wrap from a medkit – tied over his mouth. His pale eyes shined with desperation, mirrored only by the dripping hardness between his pale thighs.

David swallowed deliberately, eyes drifting back and forth from the screen to the original image, fingers twisting around his cock. He slowly released his grip and let his fingers fall to brush against Otacon's member, to which he received a furious, frustrated groan. Otacon thrashed slightly, slamming his hands against the bedframe and again thrusting his hips upwards. 

Snake hushed his partner, chuckling softly as he dragged his knuckles down Hal's thigh and rubbed his fingers against the entrance he found there. He focused the phone – Otacon's, of course, with better recording capabilities – on the paler man's face, which was contorted in blissful agony. Head thrown to the side, cheeks colored an unbearable pink, the otaku geek provided quite an image.

Otacon's eyes flashed silver in the low light, half-glaring in the general direction of Snake, vision slightly blurry without his glasses. His skin felt aflame, and every contact re-ignited the dull, nearly painful ache that pooled between his legs. Hal didn't think agreeing to be filmed would turn into a fifteen-minute-long-no-touch-fest. David had been giving him just enough attention to keep him hard and squirming, but not enough to really get anywhere.

Hal sighed in exasperation, squinting at the mercenary. _How much do you seriously need for your spank bank?_ Otacon laughed at his own word usage, the muffled sound catching the attention of his captor.

“Bored?” Snake asked, leaning over to grab the bottle of lube, carefully pre-placed on the edge of the nightstand. He watched the bound man nod his head furiously, wrists pulling tight at the restraint. Snake grinned, popping the cap on the lube with a thumb as he dutifully held the phone in his other hand. 

At that moment, Snake realized he only had two hands. He stared, befuddled, at the bottle, trying to piece together how he could pour some onto his hand without making a mess or putting down the device. He ignored Otacon's irritated groan, and tried to shift the phone into the palm of his hand alongside the lube.

The few moments in between Snake dropping the phone, and it landing with a resounding _thwack_ on Otacon's abdomen, felt like an eternity.

Otacon let out a surprised “ _Oomf_ ,” and Snake's blood froze.

Both men stared at the other for a tense moment before Otacon burst into muffled laughter, arms snapping tight against the ribbon around his wrists, curling in on himself. Snake dropped the lube and pushed one of Otacon's pale legs to the side, moving to hover over the smaller man. 

“Oh, God, Otacon, are you okay? Did that hurt?” Snake quickly pulled apart the bindings and carefully pulled the wrap away from his partner's mouth. “Holy shit,” he muttered, swatting the phone onto the bed. He guiltily inspected the slight red mark on Otacon's otherwise white stomach.

Wheezing at this point, the otaku waved Snake off, nearly crying from laughter. Newly freed, he quickly pushed himself up, hiccuping softly as he tried to keep a straight face. One look at Snake's guilty expression, and he subsequently burst into more laughter.

“Otacon, I'm being serious!”

“I _know_!” the otaku wheezed. “I'm sorry! Your reaction is just,” - _wheeze_ \- “So,” - _more wheezing_ \- “F-funny!” Otacon threw himself backwards onto the bed, clutching at his stomach as he howled.

Snake stared at his partner, the concerned look on his face now replaced with irritation. He stayed silent through Otacon's little moment, until the other man more was more or less calm. 

Otacon gave a final heavy sigh, smiling gently at the mercenary. “I'm sorry,” he murmured, pushing himself up once more. He slid closer to Snake on the bed, and leaned against the larger man's chest, pushing his head up under his chin. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, a smile in his voice. “It really didn't hurt.”

Snake grunted unceremoniously, and wrapped his arms around his partner. After a moment, he pulled backwards sharply, causing them both to tumble back onto the bed. Otacon squealed in surprise, which dissolved into more bubbly laughter.

This time, Snake laughed, too. A throaty, deep laugh that quieted Otacon in moments. He smiled, nearly dazed at the sound that came about so infrequently.

The engineer carefully lowered his head to Snake's chest, closing his eyes to relish in the sound of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write more on this but then someone posted some really good headcanons and now I gotta write one of them 」・ω・)」


End file.
